Veteres Belli Archangeli
by HoshiWolf
Summary: After a time ritual gone deadly something was different with the Wizarding Worlds Hero. Severus knew it, the boy was flirting with him for Merlin's sake, but he just couldn't figure out what. With the greatest threat looming over their heads, he was about to get all the answers to that and so much more. M/M mpreg and BAMF!Creature!Harry inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupify!" The red light shot out, beaming straight for the black clad figure it was aimed at. Unfortunately said figure also got off their own spell, forcing him to duck. Rolling through the leaf litter, he only looked up long enough to see the red light hit and the figure go down. Landing behind a tree, he quickly peered around his new cover just in time to see the spell he'd ducked down another black figure.

"Got to love it when they take each other out," he muttered to himself. He went to get up but a sharp tug made him freeze. He whipped around aiming his wand at… a twig caught on his robes. Snarling silently, he yanked, tearing the crimson fabric. They really didn't design quidditch robes with life threatening duels in mind.

Scrambling through the underbrush, he made his way to the clearing up ahead. The light from whatever ritual they were doing there is what drew him and his friends here in the first place. The team was doing one last practice before the school let out for the summer. It wasn't something they usually did but since Umbrigde's ban had lifted with her removal they rest of the team insisted they celebrate the return of their seeker. First, one last spin around the pitch then a party back at the common room. Bit much if you asked him. Not that anyone did really.

He ducked suddenly and yeah that spell was green, should probably pay attention. He sent the first spell that came to him back at the Deatheater, which was unfortunately a jelly legs jinx. So he was properly impressed when the jinx hit and caused the cloaked figure to crash headfirst into a conveniently placed boulder. He realized that most of the higher ranking Deatheaters were injured or captured at the ministry a few days ago but seriously? Where did the Dark Lord get these guys? He was a fifth year student for Merlin's sake! And he was winning! Easily!

While he contemplated this he saw Professor Dumbledore take down at least five of the masked assailants at once. That was a sight! Grinning he broke through the last of the trees separating him form the ritual clearing. Once there though he froze, grin falling. The entire clearing was filled with the delicate runes of a ritual circle, lit by the magic called by the man standing at the center. Even he knew not to try to step into the circle. His mere presence inside would make the magic go wonky, and if he disturbed any of the runes? Then bad would get a whole new meaning. Everyone knew not to mess with a ritual in progress.

Well make that almost everyone. He watched in horror as, on the other side of the clearing a person wearing a crimson quidditch robe broke the tree line. The persons head was twisted around to throw a spell over his shoulder so he wasn't looking as he stepped over the boundary of the circle and directly onto one of the runes. Suddenly the runes light increased tenfold and the man in the center broke off his chanting to scream. Emerald green eyes widened in terror as they looked down at his foot and the rune crushed beneath it and across the clearing, safely outside the circle, Ronald Weasley looked on as his best friend was swallowed by the light of a failed ritual.

"HARRY!"

Just a teaser to get you going! =) Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, just one, the clearing was completely still. Then there was a loud boom and a body was tossed from the light. Severus Snape had just enough time to brace himself as a predominately black and tan bundle slammed into him. He was knocked into a tree and slid to the ground gasping.

Severus had been keeping to the shadows during the skirmish, not wanting to be seen fighting on either side. The only reason he had stepped out into the clearing was that the one remaining Death Eater was the one conducting the ritual. Now he wished, groaning, the he had stayed behind the damn tree.

"Owwwww….." the bundle in his lap moaned. To Severs the voice sounded confused, but that was probably from the sudden toss.

"Mr. Potter." He said without opening his eyes. And of course it was Potter, partly because that was the way the boy's luck went, and mainly because the man in the ritual circle had been very tall and muscular. Neither description matched the petit body currently in his lap. "Remove yourself from my person."

Severus heard a gasp and felt Potter move back slightly. Black eyes opened to green that were staring at him with a kind of longing, desperation and something else. Some other, deeper emotion that the potions master had ever seen before. Their eyes stayed locked, and temptation to dive through to the mind behind them was strong. Severus knew it would be easy, the boy had failed to learn even the most basic form of occulemecy despite his efforts, and he was struck with intense desire to know why he was being looked at like this. Potter should hate him, did hate him, yet…

But Severus resisted.

Movement gave him the excuse to break the gaze. One slim, tanned (_"Too tan," _he thought absently) hand was reaching slowly towards his face. The spy turned his head slightly to avoid the touch and in doing so noticed something that prompted him to action. The boy, still sprawled across him, was completely unclothed.

Swiftly, Severus grabbed slim shoulders and used his hold to remove the Gryffindor from his legs. Freed, he quickly stood, shrugging off his outer robe as he did so.

"Cover yourself Potter!" he barked as he dropped the black fabric on the boy's head. Only years of practice kept the embarrassment from coloring pale cheeks, especially when a glance around showed blue eyes with a twinkle of amusement showing from under the concern.

"Are you alright dear boy?" the elderly Headmaster asked his student who had only moved enough to wrap himself in the borrowed robe. A touch to the poor boy's shoulder prompted the emerald gaze to move from where it had been locked on the form of his potions professor. _"He must be quite dazed."_

"Dumbledore?" Murmured a rough, hoarse voice. Those green eyes picked up speed and sharpness as they moved around the clearing, taking in anxious classmates and teachers. "What?"

"You stepped into a ritual circle Harry." The professor explained gently. "Crushed one of the runes. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, considering that bloke wasn't." Ron added, eyeing the crispy flecks that were all that was left of the Death Eater.

"Are you sure he's alright Headmaster?" Hermione asked fretfully as she watched her friend be aided to his feet. Her question was answered quickly when the young with realized that she could _hear_ her friends body snap, crack and creak from where she hovered a few feet away. Harry may not be badly injured, but he was not alright.

"Damn mate…" Ron winced at the sound of his friends joints. "That sounds bloody painful…."

Hermione was already hovering at Harry's elbow, ready to catch him if he stumbled. She did not like how his eyes still weren't totally focused either. "You're lucky it was just your clothes that were destroyed. Time Rituals are sensitive enough without their runes being disrupted. You could have aged a thousand years, or been sent through time, or deaged to before you were born, or-"

"Ms. Granger!" The headmaster cut in through the hysteria. "Why don't we get Mr. Potter back to the school? I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be able to help him."

"Right! Sorry Professor Dumbledore"

"Quite alright my dear." The old man turned to look at Harry. The boy had turned away from his concerned friend and was once again staring intent at his Potions Master. Severus had turned pointedly away, the attention clearly unnerving him. This seemed to distress the poor boy, as he made several steps towards the man, his joints and tendons popping and creaking in an alarming fashion.

"Harry stop! You're hurting yourself!" Hermione cried, tugging at his barrowed robe.

Large green eyes blinked at the girl for a moment before looking down. Bringing up one hand, Harry studied it for a moment before suddenly making a fist. The resulting series of cracks were the most painful sounding yet. Several cries were heard as everyone in the clearing jumped to his aid. After realizing that the sudden motion had actually dislocated three fingers in five different joints, still with no reaction from the teen, they had Harry levitated back to Hogwarts as fast as magic was able.


End file.
